mickeys_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Equipment/Weapons
Weapons are categorized into three groups: Simple, Martial, and Exotic. They also have different properties described below... Properties Below are various properties of weapons... Ammunition You can use a weapon that has the ammunition property to make a ranged attack only if you have ammunition to fire from the weapon. Each time you attack with the weapon, you expend one piece of ammunition. Drawing the ammunition from a quiver, case, or other container is part of the attack (you need a free hand to load a one-handed weapon). At the end of the battle, you can recover half your expended ammunition by taking a minute to search the battlefield. If you use a weapon that has the ammunition property to make a melee attack, you treat the weapon as an improvised weapon (see “Improvised Weapons” later in the section). A sling must be loaded to deal any damage when used in this way. Double Double weapons are treated as fighting with two-weapons that deal the same amount of damage on both ends. Finesse When making an attack with a finesse weapon, you use your choice of your Strength or Dexterity modifier for the attack and damage rolls. You must use the same modifier for both rolls. Loading Because of the time required to load this weapon, you can fire only one piece of ammunition from it to fire it, regardless of the number of attacks you can normally make. Melee A melee weapon is used to attack a target within 1 square (5 feet) of you. Ranged A ranged weapon is used to attack a target at a distance. Multiply the Range distance by your Strength, except for blowguns and crossbows (these weapons have set ranges), for the distance you can accurately shoot the weapon without Disadvantage (the minimum is the Range distance regardless of your Strength). To use the ranged weapon beyond your accurate, normal range, double the distance above for the maximum range distance, but your attack roll will be with Disadvantage. Reach Most melee weapons with reach are often polearms, and adds 1 square (5 feet) to your reach when you attack with it, as well as when determining your reach for opportunity attacks with it. Thrown If a weapon has the thrown property, you can throw the weapon to make a ranged attack. Multiply the weapon's Range distance by your Strength for the distance you can accurately throw the weapon without Disadvantage (the minimum is the Range distance regardless of your Strength). To throw the weapon beyond your accurate, normal range, double the distance above for the maximum range distance, but your attack roll will be with Disadvantage. If the weapon is a melee weapon, you use your Strength for both attack and damage roll that you would use for a melee attack with the weapon. For example, if you throw a hatchet, you use your Strength, but if you throw a dagger, you can use either your Strength or your Dexterity, since the dagger has the finesse property. Versatile This weapon can be used with one or two hands. When using a versatile weapon two-handed, you cannot use a shield, but using a melee weapon add an additional +1 to all damage. Size The weapon's size may affect the weight and how the weapon can be used. Light A light weapon is small and easy to handle, making it ideal for use when fighting with two weapons using your secondary off-hand. Medium A medium weapon is ideal for use when fighting with two weapons or a weapon and a shield, using your primary hand. Large This weapon requires two hands when you attack with it, and cannot be used with a shield. Heavy This weapon requires two hands when you attack with it, and cannot be used with a shield. All heavy melee weapons deal an additional +2 to all damage, and requires at least Strength +1 to wield without Disadvantage on attack rolls. Simple Weapons All Simple Weapons deal 1d6-2 (one six-sided dice minus two), and deal a minimum of one damage. Martial Weapon All Martial Weapons deal 1d6 (one six-sided dice) damage, and deal a minimum of one damage. Exotic Weapons All Exotic Weapons deal 1d6 (one six-sided dice) damage, and deal a minimum of one damage. Dire Flail is a double weapon. You can fight with it as if fighting with two weapons, but if you do, you incur all the normal attack penalties associated with fighting with two weapons, just as if you were using a one-handed medium weapon and a one-handed light weapon. A creature wielding a dire flail in one hand can’t use it as a double weapon. If you have the Two-Weapon Feat and the Exotic Weapon Feat, you can wield a dire flail as a one-handed flail in each hand. Dwarven Urgrosh is a double weapon. You can fight with it as if fighting with two weapons, but if you do, you incur all the normal attack penalties associated with fighting with two weapons, just as if you were using a one-handed weapon and a light weapon. One head of this weapon ends in a pick and the other end is an axe. You can use either head as the primary weapon. Originally used exclusively for mining, these weapons were adapted to combat creatures in the Underdark. If you have the Two-Weapon Feat and the Exotic Weapon Feat, you can wield a dwarven urgrosh as a one-handed war pick and a one-handed battleaxe. Elvish Double Bow can be used a double weapon, shooting two arrows simultaneously at the same target at normal range, or one arrow double the normal range. It is two bows combined together, forming a cross t-shape. Gnome Spiked Hammer is a double weapon. You can fight with it as if fighting with two weapons, but if you do, you incur all the normal attack penalties associated with fighting with two weapons, just as if you were using a one-handed weapon and a light weapon. The hammer’s blunt head is a bludgeoning weapon. Its spiked end is a piercing weapon. You can use either head as the primary weapon. The other head is the offhand weapon. A creature wielding a gnome spiked hammer in one hand can’t use it as a double weapon—only one end of the weapon can be used in any given round. Each end deals 1d6 damage. Spiked Chain is a length of chain is between 6 and 8-feet long with wicked barbs welded onto one end, deals 1d6 damage, and can be used for tripping opponents. Category:Equipment Category:Weapons